This Time
by DimikasRoza
Summary: Rose saves Dimitri from the strigoi in the cave. Life after that, with everyday adventures and some new guardians. What will this bring ... craziness and revenge.
1. Rose, I'm Not Wearing Pants

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so tell me if you like it or not. I'll take anything you got, and love it if it's good, so... enjoy.**

**DPOV**

"Dimitri? Dimitri! Dimitri! I felt pressure on my hand. The voice spoke again. "Dimitri! Adrian ! Adrian , he's waking up!" I started to bounce when I realized the voice belonged to Rose. Rose. Rose must have been really excited, I think she was bouncing.

Wait, that meant that… I had to wake up completely. I could hear Rose saying my name then she said the one thing that could wake me up.

"Dimitri." She spoke softly and confidently. "Dimitri, I love you, please wake up. I need you." My heart speed, apparently my eyes moved. "Come on Comrade! Wake up already!" The pressure on my hand increased making it painful.

Suddenly the room got orange, and then finally, finally I opened my eyes. As soon as my eyes opened, arms went around me. I immediately realized it was Rose. One her dark, wonderful, beautiful hair was in my face and two her arms were way to familiar. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

She shook some and I heard a little sniffle. I pulled back to look at her face; her eyes were glazed with unshed tears. I kissed her forehead and she sighed. When I pulled back again to lay back down she was glaring at me

"What?" I was confused.

She continued to glare at me and finally she spoke. "Don't you ever, ever and I mean ever, do that to me again! I… I didn't know what I was going to do. When they first brought you in and in the cave… Oh God…" She trailed off the glazed came back into her eyes.

I pulled her to me and laid her down next to me. "Sshhhhh, shhhhh. Oh, Roza, I won't ever do it again. I love you too much." I had to make laugh and see her smile. "Well, it's a good thing you tried to beat the crap out of Jesse and then we… um… showed each other new moves, then made that promise. Yep, those were some good moves."

That was all it took to get her to laugh. That beautiful, heart stopping smile spread across her face. She leaned down and kissed me sweet and softly. I wanted the moment to last forever.

I wanted, too soon. Adrian 's voice rang out. "Rose, Kirova , Alberta and the Doctor are coming down the hall to check on you lover boy, here." We broke apart to see Adrian 's ugly head poked in the door with a stupid grin on his face.

Rose and I sighed at the same time. Then Rose scooted off the bed and into the chair that was at my bed side, I'm guessing she rarely left that place.

She looked at me, "So, Dimitri," She started slowly, and gave me a come hither look. "You come here often?"

I burst out laughing and Rose started to laugh uncontrollably just as Kirova , Alberta and the doctor walked in.

They all looked happy and relived that I was awake. Then a loud thump echoed the room. Rose fell out of her chair and was on the ground laughing. They all looked at my beautiful Rose as if she were insane. Tho she probably wasn't too far off from the last few days.

" Miss. Hathaway, what on earth are you doing?" Kirova asked sternly.

Rose sobered up quickly and got in her chair, "Well you see Headmistress," she arranged herself so she looked like the Queen. "I heard something that tickled my fancy." She tilted her head up so her nose was in the air.

I had to hold back a laugh. Kirova looked at me, "Care to share Guardian Belivkov?" I put on my Guardian face.

"Not particularly, Headmistress."

She looked back over to Rose. "Well, Miss Hathaway I'm not sure why you're here but it's rather convenient that you are. I have a few questions," she looked back at me. "For the both of you." Rose and I both nodded, "Answer truthfully." Great. " Miss. Hathaway?" Rose looked up. "Why did you go after Guardian Belikov?" Rose looked you the window, she didn't answer, her eyes were far away, remembering.

Kirova was getting impatient so Alberta cut in, she got down to Roses level and blocked her view of the window. "Rose we need to know why you so desperately went after Dimitri." Rose didn't look at any of the females in the room, she looked at me, I nodded.

Her eyes didn't leave mine as she began to speak. "Well, you see, Dimirti taught me to fight. Not just for Moroi, but to fight for what's right. He taught me to control myself. Control what I was feeling, with Lisa's feelings. He gave me what no one else would, patience and time. He showed me what I could be if I tried." She aused and took a deep breath. "The shopping trip we took after we got, before the dance. After a day of guarding Lisa, on the way home, everyone else had fallen asleep, we ended up talking about what would happen if we ended up Strigoi. We made a promise to one another. I had to keep that promise, by doing everything in my power to keep him from having that fate forever." She looked down, the memories were written all over her face.

Kirova cleared her throat, "Rose, is there anything else that we need to know? Between you and Dimitri?"

Rose looked at me, I nodded, it was going to be ok. Her eyes shone with love. She looked Kirova right in the eyes and spoke, "We're in love." She smiled and walked over to me and sat by my side.

Kirova was speechless so Alberta choked out, "How long?"

I spoke, "A little time after she arrived back at the school."

Kirova found her voice, "What has gone on?"

"We've had many stolen kisses, and that's all."

She rose her eye brows. "Really, why did it take so long to calm her before the attack?"

I think she thinks she got us, I did too, but Rose smiled. "Well you've never actually seen Lisa when the 'darkness' is around. It's really bad when she has it but even worse when I have it. I have to destroy when I have it. It takes a long time for me to find myself. With Dimitri's help I can't do it on my own."

I took her hands in mine and smiled, I looked at Kirova , Alberta and even Dr. Olendzki. They believed her.

I smiled even more, "Doctor, am I free to go?"

She smiled, "Yes, as long as someone can say with you all the time for the next week, that means no shifts- nothing."

"I can stay with him!" Rose all but shouted.

I looked at her. "You have classes."

She gave me a devious smile, "Not for the next two weeks." There was more apparently.

Kirova smiled, well kind of. "Yes, we will also have another academy joining ours later this week."

That was exciting, in a boring kind of way. "Which academy is it?" I hoped it wasn't Trojan Academy ; they were like movie stars, especially when it came to drama and gossip. And their novices were, well lets just say that they were a pain in the butt to work with and had heads filled with helium.

"I believe its Trojan Academy ."

Rose stiffened and squeezed my hand extremely hard. I've heard some stories about what happed, lets just say it wasn't pretty from the last time they visited.

Rose stood and tried to pull me up too, I sat up and moved to the edge. "Do I have any clothes?"

Rose smiled, "Nope" she popped the 'p'. "Come on Dimitri, lets get you up to bed."

We were walking back toward her dorm to pack her bag for the net week and it turned out my coat was there. It was the middle of the night for everyone so no one was out. Rose and I walked hand and hand to her dorm.

"Rose?" she looked up at me, "What do you want for your birthday?"

She got that look in her eye. "I want a baby otter."

I pulled us to a stop and cupped her soft face in my hands. "Really, Rose? Is that really what you want? You sure you don't want _anything_ else?" I gave her a wink. She giggled.

She winked back and gave her heart stopping, I can make you do what I want, man-eater smile. "Well there's a few other things I would like, but you can't wrap it up." She paused thinking, I waited. "Well actually, you could, but it would be really funny looking."

I had to smile at that, she could be so funny when she wanted to be. But that's not what I really wanted to know. "Rose, that not what I need to know." She gave me a knowing look, she knew all along. "Ah, Roza, the things you do to me."

She smiled that smile again; "Dimitri, you're not wearing pants!" she took my hand and pulled me to her dorm.

We snuck up the back ay. Once onto her floor I picked her up in my arms bridal style. She, however, didn't like that position because she moved so that her legs wrapped around my waist, he arms went around my neck, to hold herself up. My arms went under her, making a seat. I smile at her. "This reminds me of when I would hold my younger sisters."

She smiled even wider, we reached her door. "I remind you of your sisters?"

I put my forehead on hers, "If you were my sister, I have no idea what I would do. Because you, my dear, are my lover and friend, and will forever be." She looked so happy, she could explode.

**RPOV**

Wow. I'm his _lover_? The scene from Titanic popped into my head. Except Dimirti's Jack and I'm Rose, that's ironic. My mind jumped to the scene in the car, steaming up the windows. Then it moved o the scene where they're a the front of the boat, looking over the water.

I was bubbling inside, "I love you. Always have, always will." I whispered.

His eyes full of love, earlier, gained more love and picked up lust. "Oh, Roza, I love you too." With that he kissed me. His kissed, oh, what they did to me. He pulled back, "Oh what you do to

me. " I smiled and kissed him again. He pulled back not too long after. I pouted, he smiled. "Rose, I'm not wearing pants, you're straddling me, in the _novices_ dorms. I think we need to get your things before anyone comes up." He kissed my nose.

I sighed, he was right. I jumped off him and turned around to face my door. Dimitri put his arms around me and I go my key out.

As I opened my door he asked, "Why do you have my coat?"

I smiled, pulled us trough the door, and shut it. "Well, they took it off you in the infirmary. They made me come back here and shower so I took it and your other clothes with me."

He chucked softly, "So that's why you're wearing my shirt."

I looked down, "Well I was scared and it smelled like you and it was there. So don't blame me. " He hugged me close.

"Oh Roza." He felt so relaxed, then he stiffened, "Rose, what's that?" he turned me around and pointed at a box on my bed. There was a note on the top. I picked it up, finally realizing what the box was.

Dimitri came up behind me, "Rose, do you know what it is?"

I smiled and turned around. "My birthday present."

**So how did you like it? Let me know, cause I really enjoyed writing it.**


	2. Dimitri's Shirt

Hey people of fanfiction! Here the next chapter I hope you like it as much as the first. ENJOY! PS sorry it took so long to update, finals are coming up!

RPOV

_*~*Rose*~*_

_Your finally 18! You've worked so hard for this, I just can't wait until you're my Guardian! After everything that's happened lately I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me. _

_Rose I really have no idea how I would have made it through high school without you. I'm so glad you told me about you and Dimitri. _

_You're the great badass Rose Hathaway. You the greatest never forget that!_

_Love Your Favorite Person, _

_Lisa _

_P.S. enjoy them, your worth it. DON'T FEEL BAD! (Dimitiri will like some of these things too (; ) _

"Well aren't you going to open it?" I'm guessing Dimitri really wanted to know what he would enjoy.

I pulled my bag out of the closet and started packing, "Nah, I think I'll wait until we get to your room." He sighed in frustration.

"Well," he came up behind me, "Can I get dressed?"

I nodded, "Your clothes are on the bed."

He grumbled something in Russian, but went to get dressed, I continued packing.

I was putting the last of my things into the bag when my Russian God came out of the bathroom, shirtless.

'Rose, I need my shirt back." He held out his hand for it.

I glanced at the clock, it was 2pm, and no one was up this late. "Well," I started, "Either

you go shirtless or I do. And remember that we have to walk across campus." I have him an innocent smile

He came to stand right in front of me. He put his hands on my waist, then grabbed the bottom of his shirt pulling it up, just enough so he could put his hands on my skin. It lit like a wild fire. He let go of the fabric and moved his hands, at a woulderfuly slow speed, up to my ribs. His face was next to mine. "Roza, I think that it would raise a few questions if I went shirtless through campus. But you, you would get by easily, with all the male Guardians here." He moved his hands along my sides. It was mind blowing.

"Yes, even tho my hotness may save us it could also get us caught." I moved my hands to his chest and started to draw hearts on his muscular chest. His breathing hitched, I continued. "Kirova wouldn't like that, now would she? She might not let you be with me. Us. Together." I smiled up at him, he seamed to be in a trance, I had him., "Dimitri?"

He looked at me, "Yes?"

I smiled and lightly kissed him, "Are you ready to leave?"

He looked at me, to the bed and back, "Yes, I suppose." He, like the gentlemen he was, most of the time, took my bag and I took the box of presents.

Dimitri and I were walking hand In hand, when he asked, "Rose, really want for your birthday?"

I sighed, there only a few thing I really wanted, "Well, honestly, I want a puppy, that's not terrified around me. I also want a laptop and I want…" I trailed off and pretended to think about it, "I want you. More than anything else in the world, more than I ever

thought possible." He smiled.

Then it turned playful, "Well, if I have this strait, you want a puppy, who likes you, a laptop and my super awesomeness." He laughed.

I started to say something but decided to approach it differently. "Well what am I so post to do with this amazing piece of artwork." I asked him, looking down.

Dimitri smiled, "Well let me show you what I will do with that piece of artwork." He gave my hand a squeeze and gave me a devious smile.

My mind started to wander. "You now that leaves a lot to the imagination. And I have a very good and curative imagination."

His grin grew bigger. He opened his mouth to say something, but we reached the Guardians dorm. Dimitri let go of my hand, I pouted, he laughed at my face and held open the door. I walked in and turned around waiting for Dimitri. But instead of seeing him come twards me I saw Alberta , and about a dozen other novices. Or so I thought

Alberta brought the new people into the dorms and stooped them right in front of me. I put my box sown as Dimitri came though the group. "Oh, Rose what are you doing here?"

Dimitri had come to stand beside me and put my bag down next to my box. Alberta stared at my Dimitri's chest, well it was more like gawking and drooling. While she was checking out his chest, all of the new guys were staring at me. Part of the problem was that I was wearing my Soffe shorts and Dimitri's huge shirt, that was falling off my shoulders.

Alberta regained her compositor, "Rose, what are you dong here?"

I have a are-you-serious look, "You're the one who told me to make sure Dimitri doesn't do any Guardian man business, that's kinda why I'm here."

She realized that, huh, guess I'm not the only crazy one. "Well, huh- anyway these are new, new Guardians." I raised my eyebrow at her. "As in graduated early, they don't have charges and they didn't want to hunt. The Headmistress wants more Guardians after what happened. so here they are." I nodded, "Some haven't turned eighteen yet, maybe they could sit through some of you training." She turned towards Dimitri. "You guys can still train this week. And what's in the box?"

Dimirtri shrugged "Not sure yet." Her face got confused again.

"It's part one to, God knows how many parts, of my birthday, present. So no one knows what's going to be in there."

"I remember you last birthday here. That was… wow." Alberta rattled on about that party. The party Dimitri knew nothing about, but nerveless the greatest party ever.

Lisa threw me a wild 16th birthday party, the biggest party ever. It involved one of me and Lisa's favorite things, strip-t's. and Dimitri was never going to find out about it. Until now apparently.

Dimitri gave me a look. I shook my head. Alberta 's voice finally go through. "Rose they would all kike to see you in action someday. Oh. Well I guess you should meet the person responsible for them. Let me introduce Abe Mazure." A man about my height steeped around the novice- guardian people. He looked freakishly familiar.

He reached for my hand, his eyes sparkled, I tentivly took his hand. " Miss. Hathaway I'm glad we finally get to meet." I smiled kindly, I looked down at our hands. The colors matched- perfectly.

I pulled my hand away, "Well it's nice to meet you too."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Rose, what are you doing here?" my mom asked.

"I'm here to make sure Dimitri doesn't do any Guardian-man business. And it's getting late. It was nice to meet you all, but we need to get Dimitri to bed." I grabbed his arm and pulled.

He didn't move. "Hold on. How long are they here."

"No, Dimitri this is not allowed. It's bed time."

He frowned but Alberta answered him, "At least until graduation."

Dimitri looked like he wanted to stay longer but I pulled his arm again and he picked up my box and I grabbed my bag. I called a 'night' to everyone as we made our way up to his room.

Dimitri was smiling the whole way. I turned on him when we got to his door. "Ok whats the secret?" I blocked the door.

He just looked at me. "Do you have your key?" I nodded. "Can you open the door?"

I shook my head "Not until you tell me."

His smile grew, "I was just imagining what Lisa has for you."

I smiled at the possibilities and got my key out of my bra. Once I opened the door I put it in my bag. I put it on his bed and he did the same with the box.

"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked.

"Ya, but I need something sharp."

He pulled out a pair of scissor from the draw and handed them to me. I opened the box and pulled out the first thing my hands found. It was and ipod touch.

I looked over to Dimitri "Do you have speakers?"

He lead me over the wall with a huge sound system and plugged it in for me. The first song that came on was t-shirt. I walked over to the bed and threw my things on the floor and striped down to my underwear and his t-shirt and climbed in bed, Dimirtri fallowed suit. Once he climbed in the bed we snuggled up together and the last chorus was coming and I started to sing along.

"Cause nuthin feels right when I'm not with you. Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choose, takin em off cause I feel a fool. Tryin ta dress up when I'm missin you. I'ma steep out of this lingerer, curl up in a ball with somethin hanes. In bed I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on."

Dimitri pulled me closer and whispered, "That seams very true." And kissed me.

Of course it didn't just stay as kissing we both wanted more. We were both in need of each other when his door opened and a voice rang out.

It was my mothers. Can we all say 'oh shit'?

Heya everyone thanks for reading and again lovin the reviews I've gotten. Thanks they all keep my writing.


	3. Can We Say Akward?

Dimitri groaned and rolled over away from me. I sat up and glared at my mom.

"Hey, hasn't anyone heard of knocking?" then I noticed the man with the same color skin as mine, I think his name was Abe.

My mom faltered, "Well you shouldn't be doing that kind anyway."

I stood up, Dimitri just sat up and watched me. Dimitri's shirt was on the floor, I picked it up and put it on, cause without Dimitri his room was so freakin' cold. I looked at Dimitri before making my come back, he smiled, probably remembering taking it off.

"So Mom, you walk into every Guardian's room, now?" I put my hands on my hips and stared.

She faltered, once again, "Well, this is completely different," she trailed off.

I just kept staring, my nose and eyebrows all scrunched up, "How on earth is this different?"

She looked down, "Well I have…" she looked up at Abe, who had been silent all along, nodded. "We have something to tell you." She thought about it, "Well actually two things. First Trojan has aried and some seniors and juniors novices are going to be there guarding you, Lisa, Christian, Adrian and Dimitri." Well that sucks, "And, um, Abes your father." She rushed out the rest of the words together.

It didn't register at first, but it didn't take long for it to. When it did I ran to Abe, flinging my arms around him and hugging him.

He hugged me back, "Whoa, Rose, not the response I was expecting!"

I pulled back and looked at him. I'm guessing I got my looks from him. "Good, I like to keep people on their toes."

He laughed at me, "Yes, I heard several stories about that, including all the dance classes, Lisa told me." Hmm, those were fun.

My moms jaw dropped, she quickly closed it and grabbed Abe's arm. "Well she knows, she's ok with it, we all need to get ready for the mall." She pulled him out of the room extremely quick.

Dimitri came next to me and shut the door, his face clouded in confusion. "Well, um, that was… interesting." He said slowly, "I think your mom was a little shocked."

I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Yes, it was interesting, and yes I think she was shocked." I kissed his shoulder and pulled back, dragging him to the closet, "Come on we need to get dressed, we wasted a half an hour on that bed and we need to grab a bite before we leave.

Lisa had taken it upon herself to buy me new clothes off the internet last week and give them to me early saying I'd need them Saturday, ya and guess what? I do! I took the outfit, and looked at it. It had black leather pants, a red, lower cut shit that was a halter, a half, short sleeved jacked and a pair of really cute black ankle boots. Put it all together and it looked amazing, not in a bad way but in a total sweet way.

Dimitir apparently thought the same thing, because he looked like he wanted to…

I walked up to him and ran my hand up and down his chest, making him shudder. He pulled me to him.

"Oh, Dimitri," I giggled and kissed him, then pulled back and smacked his chest, "Keep it in you pants."

I walked out of the closet and heard Dimitri follow. We walked down to the cafeteria hand in hand, everyone out at this hour, knew. We got to the catateria and got food, I started to look for Lisa, but instead I saw them, Trojan.

Great. I sat down next to Dimitri and put my head in my arms. I really didn't want him to know about that party it was the same year Trojan came for their usual visit. But it had only been two years sense their last visit, not four, I'll figure it out later.

"Rose," Dimitri shook me, "You need to eat, and everyone's ready to go."

I put my head up and stuffed food in my mouth and looked at him. "Happy?" I asked him around the food.

He smiled and stood up, "Very. Come on lets go, the bus is waiting."

I just swallowed my food – almost choking on it. "But?"

"Yes, now come on, Lisa will kill us both if we're late." He grabbed my wrist and pulled, "Rose, come on, we need to leave," he used his mentor voice, probably a show for everyone in the cafeteria.

I gave him my best what-ever look, "Fine but this is all your fault." I said sarcastically.

He looked at me as we moved our way over to the door, where the group was standing and talking. "And how is that?" he asked to my conviction.

"Well for starters if you never came and got us we wouldn't have to have a kizillion Guardian and we could go when ever we wanted. And get up when ever we wanted." I through in the last bit just for fun. I mean I never get to sleep in I get up at 2:30 every morning.

We reached the bus, it was one of those travel buses, to see Lisa pacing Christina and Adrian leaning against the bus watching her.

As soon as she spoted me she yelled, "Rose!" she kept pacing until we reached her. She ran up and hugged me. "What took so long?" she asked, as we climbed into the bus.

Trojan was already on and they all turned to bask in my glory, for several akward moments.

I did the only thing I knew how to do. I flashed my best smile and plopped down next to Dimitri.

We were hidden enough that Dimitri grabbed my hand and started to play with my fingers. I looked at him and said, "Can we say akward?"


	4. Christian, They're Gay Cheerios Part 1

**RM owns all Vampire Academy aka one of the greatest things in the world next to Dimitri Belikov, Taylor Lautner, my bestie and pineapple! Sorry about the wait, yes I know it's been a while, alots going on, with robotics starting up everyday after school and dance and working. Any whos here chapter four so enjoy and if you love me review!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter Four- Christian They're Gay Cheerios

You want to know what absolutely sucks? That it takes _at least_ 30 minutes to get out of the wards and Dimitri said that it takes about 5 hours to get to the mall. Joyus!

I pulled out the iPod that Lissa had given me and plugged my ears with music. Dimitri did that cool eyebrow thing at me, so I took out the headphone, closest to him, out and handed it to him. He was in for a big surprise, cause this wasn't his western music he was stuck in, it was the stuff us teens listen to. He made a face as soon as his ear made contact with the music. He took the ipod out of my lap and looked at what song it was, What I've Done, by Linkin Park., but he kept it in.

I looked at him funny, not that I mind sharing with him. "Comrade, I thought that you hated anything that wasn't western music."

He turned his head in my direction, with a thoughtful expression, "I'm brooding my horizons. I want to know what kind of music you listen to."

I smiled sweetly at him, "Aw, that's sweet." I turned around in my seat and looked in my seat and looked around, no one was looking in our direction. "Hey Dimitri, come here."

He leaned over to me and his head was completely coved by the seat, I ducted down and kissed him. He didn't complain, he put his hand on my cheek and I put my arm on his shoulder. We stayed like that for God knows how long, until we heard a camera snap. We immediately jumped apart, I looked up to see Adrian smiling with a camera in his hand.

"Adrian what in the freaking bloody hale are you doing?" he smiled even wider, "Why little dhampir, I'm giving you a picture. You know what they say, take a picture, it last longer."

I groaned, now he had blackmail. "Don't blackmail me with that, OK? And did anyone else see?"

He shook his head, "Nope, and do you really think that I would blackmail you?"

I cocked my head, "Ya never know."

Dimitri, who had been surprisingly quite, spoke up. "Hey Adrian, can I see your camera?"

Adrian answered timidly, "Sure, just don't break it."

Dimitri laughed and tookthe camera, he flipped threw it. "Hey Rose, look at that." He pointed to the screen.

I looked down at the screen and it was a picture of us kissing. It was one of those sweet ones that you see in movies. We flipped threw more of the pictures, there were a lot of us in sweet moments. It was touching. Adrian knew how much I loved and wanted pictures of me and Dimitri.

I looked back up at Adrian, "Aw, Adrian this is really sweet. How'd you get all of these?"

His eyes sparkled. "Moroi's secret." He frowned a bit, 'it was going to be your birthday present, but I guess the secrets blown.'

I jumped up and flung my arms around his neck hugging him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you" I'm pretty sure I chocked him. I sat back down, and accidentally landing on Dimitri. "Sorry" I moved over to my seat.

Dimitri winked at me, "No problem Rose, no problem"

The rest of the trip went like this. At one point I was leaned over Dimitri, talking to Lissa and Dimitri drawing pictures on my lower back and butt.

When we arrived at the mall everyone cheered but Alberta quickly quieted everyone down.

" OK everyone it is how it's going to work, we have 5 people we're protecting. Three of them are royal moroi and two are Dhampir but we're going to protect them all as if they're all royal. Rose and Guardian Belikov, who you will address at Dimitri, are going to be pretending they're dating, as in the whole 9 yards. Lissa and Christian will the same as always. Rose, Lissa and Adrian are all Hathaway siblings, Lissa and Rose are fraternal twins and Adrian is their older brother. Christian and Dimitri are brother; ages as is.

"Eddie, Jace and Alec are near guards and Mac, Auston, Jonny, Alex, Chris, Able and Kellan are mid., and everyone else will be far. You will all be graded on your performance today, play your parts well, your lives may depend on it someday. Once your off this bus, your parts start once your off the bus. Now off you all go. Mid and far guards stay on the bus and wait for instructions."

I walked off the bus and took a stance, my hand on my hips and pop one hip out, and waited. Lissa and Christian had already gotten off the bus, I started wondering where Dimitri was. When Dimitri came off the bus he immediately came over and wrapped his arms around me protectively, just like Christian was with Lissa. Adrian walked off the bus talking to Eddie and two other guys who were probably Alec and Jace.

Adrian stopped in front of me and looked me up and down, "Little D, have I told you how scrumpsous you look today? Lissa did a good job with your outfit."

I grinned at him, "Well, Adrian I don't know weather to be happy or freaked because you because you want to eat me."

Everyone laughed but Dimitri said, "Well I'm with Adrian, you look absolutely mouth watering." He kissed me behind my ear, just where I like it the most, letting his teeth graze.

I giggled and swatted at him. "Stop it, it tickles." He liked the skin there, and kissed it once more. It really didn't tickle, only Dimitri and Lissa know where my ticklish spots are.

Lissa made a funny face and nodded in the dudes I didn't knows direction. The one with honey blonde hair smiled and said, "I'm Alec." He was about 5'9 maybe 5'10 and would have in my book been H-O-T hot, with that cute, cocky grin and all those muscles, if I hadn't been madly in love with the amazing Russian God behind me.

I smiled at him, "Hey, I'm Rose and the Russian Dude behind me is Dimitri." I turned and looked at Jace, "You must be Jace." He nodded.

He reminded me a lot of Christian. He had jet black hair and fire like blue eyes with little green streeks. He, like Alec, had a cute, smirky smile and a very muscular body, he would have his name right there next to Alec's in my book.

Alec smiled at me, "Don't worry he always gets shy around beautiful girls."

"Aw, thanks Alec." I looked around, everyone else was coming off the bus.

I called to Lissa, who was about ready to walk in. "Hey fruit loop."

She turned around and smiled at her nickname, "Yes, Rosie?"

I smiled back, she was the only one allowed to call me that. "Wait for us!"

I was right next to her now. Christian looked overly confused. "Hey FL, I have a plan."

I explained the plan to everyone, by the time I was done we were in my favorite store, Forever 21. "Ok everyone remember that the phrase to submit the plan is 'Jacob Black stole my cookies."

Adrian gave ma a look, "You know that I know Taylor Lautner right?"

"Sure ya do Adrian and the queen and have a date next time I'm at court to do each others nails and gossip."

"I'll prove it to you when we get back to the academy." He stuck out his pinky for me, I grabbed it and shook.

We were now done at the store and headed to Lissa's favorite, Gucci. "So when will plan MSN be dropped?"

Lissa smiled evilly, "After the next store."

We ended up spending over an hour in there, Lissa and I came out with at least 10 bags, which we made the guys carry.

We all started our roles. "Hey!" I yelled, the spoke quiter, "Jacob Black stole my cookies."

We found some mall cops and explained our situation to them. We all had our roles to keep up, I was the girl who's being stalked by her crazy, obsessive, theory teacher, and Dimitri was the worried protective boyfriend. Adrian and Lissa were the concerned siblings and everyone else was the concerned friends.

He told me not to worry, he would take care of it. A few moments later he walked over to Stan and arrested him. The cop came back over as his buddy's took him to 'mall jail'. After all the excitement had died down we all went back to shopping until Christian decided to call Lissa a Fruit Loop…

**He he he this was fun to write. Let me know if any of you have suggestions for what should happen next.**


	5. Christian, They're Gay Cheerios Part 2

**Sorry it's kinda short but your lucky cause school got cancelled today because it's 'icey' yet they wouldn't cancel when it was snowing so bad that you couldn't see. Any whos I'll write the next chapter today and post it for all of you that make my day by reading. If you have any suggestions please let me know. So special thanks to Skye451, who is one of my best friends, for all the help with idea's and posting for me when I couldn't get to the computer. ENJOY!!!!!**

**CHAPTER FIVE- CHRISTIAN THERY'RE GAY CHEERIOS PART II**

_After_ _all the excitement had died down we all went back to shopping until Christian decided to call Lissa a Fruit Loop…_

Lissa just stared at him, dumbfounded, "Christian you did _not_ just call her that." I stated angrily. He nodded his head not knowing what he had just done. "Christian you _ass_!' I practly shouted at him. "You can't go around calling you girlfriend a fruit loop!" I threw my hands in the air in frustration,

Christian looked a little frightened, good he should be. "I thought it was a nickname?" he asked it as if it was a question.

I sighed loudly, "It is a nickname, a jokey nickname. Lissa use to love fruit loops."

Adrian asked the question that would be the funnest. "So why doesn't she like them anymore?"

I smiled evilly, Lissa's face reddened. "I told her what they really were."

Jace and Alec were laughing already, they already knew. Christian gave me a funny look. "So what are they?" he asked.

"Christian they're gay cheerios." His face paled slightly.

"Oh" was what came out of Christian and Adrian's mouths at the same time.

"Wait," Adrian said, "I still don't get it."

"Adrian!" Dimitri scolded, "Have you lived in a box your whole life? I'm Russian and I know what that means."

Adrian's pretty boy face reddened by being beat out by a sexy Russian God, then he came up with his 'come back'. "Yes, well, you have _so_ much more _skill_ than anyone else in this world. You my dear friend, are the _only_ man on the planet to get in Rose Hathaway's pants."

I giggle girlishly. "You know my dear, dear brother that Dimitri excels in area's other than kicking ass." I winked at Dimitri.

Dimitri surpisingly came over and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me so deeply that small children, hell no one should see. Suddenly Adrian and Christian came over and ripped me away from my God.

"Rose, gay cheerios." Adrian grunted.

I smiled my hundred watt smile, "Well you see, fruit loops are colorful, you know so are gay people, get it? It's like a rainbow, you get every color.' **(no offence of gay people out there, I have gay friends and I love them to death) **

Adrian just looked more confused, then comprehension took over, "Ah, I get it."

I just looked at him. "Do you Adrian, do you?"

He grinned right back, "Oh, yes Little Dhampir, I do."

"So now that we have Stan arrested, what are we going to do?" Jace asked suddenly.

I looked at Lissa and raised an eyebrow, "I really don't know, shop I guess." I shrugged, everyone laughed.

That's exactly what we did. Eventually we stopped for lunch at Friday's, my favorite place, then continued shopping for the rest of the day.

**The end… na not really. Again let me know if you have any suggestions on what should happen… so today if you review please include your favorite song.**


	6. Don't Fall In

**CHAPTER SIX- DON'T FALL IN**

**Hola people of the world, or so I hope you are. Any ways, sorry I didn't get to update last night, I forgot it was my parents anniversary and so me and my little brother made our living room into a romantic restaurant. Again we have the day off of school due to slippery roads, yah for us! Now here is chapter six … enjoy.**

We were finally on our way back from the mall, I swear to you it was the longest shopping day of my life. Everyone was exhausted, Alberta told us that we all did well and that we would make great Guardians yada yada yada. We were on our way back to the academy and I was snuggled up with Dimitri, wondering why it had taken him so long to go to the bathroom before we left, but hey a mans got to do what a mans go to do.

I almost forgot to tell Lissa, "Hey, Liss?"

She looked over at me, "Yah?"

I smiled at her, "Thanks for today."

She smiled back and settled into Christian more. "No problem Rose, no problem."

I sigh, today was perfect, me and Dimitri got to be a real couple with no one complaining, and it was all out fun not to have to watch and guard someone 24/7. I looked up at Dimitri and smiled, then snuggled closer and fell asleep perfectly content.

**~0~DPOV~0~**

I smiled as Rose thanked Lissa for today, it was one of the many reasons I loved her, she was always thankful for what she was given. She looked up to me and smile, I thought about today and how perfect it was, we got to be an actual couple with no one complaining. Then she snuggle closer to me and fell asleep. I kissed the top of her head and thought about what I had done earlier that day.

"_Guys before we leave I need to go to the bathroom." Lissa and Janinie smiled at me, they knew what I was doing, I made sure they were ok with it before I was going to do it._

_I gave Rose a quick kiss and told her I'd be back soon and you know what she said, "Ok, be careful and don't fall in!"_

_I chuckled as I walked away, little did she know were I was going. I made my way to the jewelry store and headed strait for the engagement rings. The sales guy asked me what I was looking for._

"_It needs to fit her, she's strong, kind, fierce, beautiful, passionate and amazing in every way." _

_He nodded, "I have the perfect one for you" he went over to a box behind the counter and came back with a ring box. He pulled it out and showed it to me. "It has 9 stones, there is one in the center and two accents on the sides. Three small stones on each side and then it's engraved with roses and leafs."_

_It was perfect for her. "I'll take it,"_

_I bought the ring, and walked back as fast as I could to Rose, she just looked at me and smiled. _

"_You fell in didn't you? I told you to make sure the seat is down before you sit, you should have remembered to check." She came over and hugged me._

_Everyone walked out to the bus, Rose and Christian were ahead of us talking about fighting together and maybe teaching other moroi. Lissa and Janinie practically begged me to show them the ring. They both agreed that if fit her perfectly._

I still couldn't figure out when is should give it to her. I looked over to see Lissa looking at me. I knew she would know when the right time to ask would be.

"Lissa, when do you think I should ask her?"

She smiled, "On midnight the day of her birthday, and you only have to wait two days to do it." That was a brilliant idea.

"I didn't think of that, thanks."

She smiled even wider, "That's what I'm here for."

Rose had defiantly been rubbing off on her.

It was 3am by the time we got back to the academy, I spent the whole ride watching Rose sleep. She looked so clam and innocent when ever she was asleep. I was guessing she was having a good dream because she was smiling in her sleep.

I gently shook her, "Roza it's time to wake up." I knew using her Russian name would make her a little more awake.

She groaned, "Ugh, do I have to?"

I laughed, "No, not really, I can carry you if you like."

She smiled, "I'll take the second option, who wouldn't want to be carried by you?"

I smiled and picked her up. On the way back to my room Stan, who we indeed had gotten out of mall jail, saying we were going to assess the situation back at the school, caught up with me and asked, "Did you have anything to do with this Belikov?"

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "No not really."

"Well I need to know who to punish for this."

"Stan with all due respect, they were just having a little fun while getting revenge, if you go back and ask them later they would all say that they would do it again in a heart beat to any of the Guardians."

He sighed, "I guess your right, we all do kind of deserve it in the long run. Any way I was also told to tell you that the queen is coming, and for you and Rose to figure out if you want her to know. She comes in 6 days, so let us know what you want and we will go with it. I'm still not sure how I feel about this relationship, but it's very rarely that we find true love and happiness like this in any one especially two Guardians."

I was actually touched by what he had said and in shock, Stan Alto was actually getting deep, and Rose was involved. "Thank you Stan it really does mean a lot to me and I bet Rose would say the same thing."

He looked a little uncomfortable, "Yes, well good night Dimitri."

"Good night Stan." And with that he walked off in the direction of Kirova's office.

I took Rose back to my room and laid her down on the bed. I striped down to my boxers, what I usually wear to bed, and then went to get one of my t-shirts for Rose. I came back and she was still asleep so I took off her shoes and jewelry and let lose her hair. I gently shook her, so she was awake enough to help me undress and redress her for bed.

After we finally got her dressed she climbed under the covers and looked at me. "Aren't you coming?" She asked half asleep.

I nodded, "Yes, I'll be there in a minute." She laid her head down on the pillows as I walked into the closet to put the ring in a safe place.

I decided on putting it in a pair of shoes I never wear anymore. I walked back out into my room to see Rose just barley awake. I climbed in next to her and she immediately cuddled in close to me and fell asleep. I guess I was what she was waiting for before she fell asleep. I fell asleep quickly after her, and man did have the most amazing dream.

**It's longer than the last one, and didn't actually take me that long to write. So today if you review I would like you to include suggestions and the weirdest thing you ever had happen to you. Just to let you all know I love all of you and I would like to thank dimitriandrosethathaway squirty070 and cinda1** **for the suggestions.**


	7. He's In Love With Me

**CHAPTER SEVEN- HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME **

**hey ya everyone! so just tellin ya now that this is something that's not going to happen very often, the updates this often. I've had alot of extra time in the last three days and my imagination has been off the wall lately. So any ways here's chapter seven. Enjoy!**

**~o0o~RPOV~o0o~**

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him, half asleep.

He nodded, "Yes, I'll be there in a minute." And he left the room into the closet, probably to put his shoes away.

The longer he was away, the sleepier I got. I was just waiting on Dimitri to sleep it didn't feel right to go to sleep without Dimitri. He finally came back after what seamed like forever and got in bed with me. I immediately cuddled in close to him and fell asleep.

I suddenly was in one of Adrian's dreams.

"Adrian, get you pretty boy ass out here now!" I shouted.

He walked around a bush and smiled brightly at me. "So Rose, how did you enjoy your day?"

I smiled; maybe he didn't want to do his whole pretty boy flirt routine today. "Actually I really liked it. It was nice not to have to worry about someone else all the time.'

He nodded, "Good we figured you would enjoy it, but Lissa was a little worried about having Trojan there with us, but you seam to get along with Jace and Alec."

I frowned, "Yes, well they weren't there when it happened."

He looked confused. "What happened 'when it happened'?"

"Well… you really don't want to know, I promise."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yes Adrian it really was that bad."

"Oh, well anything else you want to talk about?"

"Actually there is." I really hope he will help me.

"Ok, shoot."

"Well as you know your aunt is coming to the school for the ceremonies and well me and Dimitri kinda want to keep _us _under raps until graduation, when it's completely legal."

"Ah I see how this is going to go." He grinned like Christiany at me. "You need my help to keep my aunt clueless about you and your cradle-robbing mentor."

I jumped up, "Yes! That's exactly what I want you to do! Please Adrian you have to, he could loss his job and I could get expelled, please Adrian, please." Great I was practically begging him.

"Well little Dhampir I could help you but it may cost you something." He did almost an evil canivial thing.

I groaned, "Ugh, what do you want from me Adrian."

"Well first I have to talk to Lissa but what if we got you and Christian acted as if you were dating and me and Lissa acted as if we were dating and maybe we could involve Tasha Ozera to be with your cradle-robber." I froze at the name Tasha Ozera; he knew how much I hated Tasha for trying to steel my Dimitri.

I growled at him, "Really Adrian, really, you know how much I don't like her."

"I said I would have to talk to Lissa, well maybe you and me could act like were dating." He winked at me.

"As much fun as that sounds Adrian, I'm waking up, bu bye." And with that I faded back into Dimitri's warm arms.

He was still asleep, I just stared at him. He always looked peaceful when he slept, his guard was down and he looked even more like an angel than usual. I started tracing his features with my finger, trying to memorize his face, feeling his soft skin under my finger. I leaned over and gently kissed both of his eyelids, nose, cheeks and his lips. He stirred a little so I did it again, again he moved a little. I did it one more time and he responded properly this time.

I smiled against his lips and giggled. This seamed to only urge him on more; he kissed his way down my neck to the spot behind my ear.

I let out a little moan, I loved being kissed there, "Dimitri." Was all I was able to say. He rolled over so I was straddling him, I moved my lips to his in a sudden need to taste him.

"Roza, oh my God, how do you do that?" I started to run my hands up and down his chest, then kissing it and drawing hearts on the places I kissed. I kissed my way back up to his neck and kissed the spot behind his ear, the same place he was earlier, and was kissing and licking the skin.

"Why stop now Comrade? We have all night and all day, come on it could be my pre-birthday present." I kissed his neck again.

He let out an obnoxiously loud moan and flipped us so he was on top and in control.

He chuckled, "Oh, silly Roza you have absolutely no idea what you just got your self into." Then he proceeded to kiss his way down my neck then down to my shoulders and to the top of his shirt, that was hanging down from being so big.

Suddenly there was a cold chill, and the worlds most annoying voice, "Oh Dimika, did you miss me?"

I shot up, "Oh my god!" I shouted at her. "What the hell do you want hoe? As you can see you happen to be interrupting something that is very important. And why of all people do you have to come in. First my mom and dad and now you! Jez don't you get that he doesn't want to be your Guardian, he's in love with me bitch." Dimitri pulled me down from my standing position on the bed, to a sitting one on his lap.

Tasha looked a little shocked about what I said. "Well Rose, Dimitri has told me every thing about your and his relationship and why he turned my offer down. Now I understand why wouldn't like me much, trying to take your soul mate away and all but now that I know do you really feel that way?"

I thought about it and you know what I hated her even more, she had something on me now. I put on a smile, "No, not at all." Not at all bitch not at all.

"Well I feel a little awkward, walking in on you and all so I'm just gunna leave you two be." She backed out of the room slowly.

Dimitri suddenly pulled me to his chest like a small child and rocked me. "Ok Rose I know you still don't like her, but what I want to know is why?"

I sighed, did he still not get it? "Dimitri, she tried to steal you away from me, forever. Do you know how it feels to think that I'll never get to kiss you or hold you or see your smiling face again, never to hear you laugh again? It's scary to think that you wouldn't be here anymore."

He snuggled his head into my neck. "Well Roza, you're never going to have to worry about that, I'm here to stay now and forever and ever again."

I smiled up at him and I don't think I've ever felt happier in my whole life.

**And this is how I think every encounter that involes Tasha should go, ok well not always but most of the time. So the thing I would like today is the worst thing your best friend ever said to you. And of course suggestions. So the worst thing my best friend said to me was that i was being a hormonal skanky bitch who would do anything to get my way. But hey I've known her for most of my life and now she's practicly my sister. Oh and thanks to everyone who reads, which yes is all of you.**


	8. Exclusive Slut

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. What happened you may ask, well life has once again claimed me as busy. Any ways I hoping I can get an update on my birthday for all of you (my birthday was Wednesday!) but as we all saw that didn't happen. Any who's here's chapter eight!!**

**~o0o~RPOV~o0o~**

Me and Dimitri didn't get any more sleep that night and we defiantly didn't get any more distractions. It was just us all night, making up for lost time. Right now we're just laying in his bed, talking and just enjoying one another's company.

"Dimitri?" I asked, almost timidly, Lissa and I had always played this game.

He hugged me tighter to his chest, "Yes my lovely Roza?"

I sighed, "What would you do if I just suddenly poked you with a pencil?"

He laughed, the feeling of his laughter ran from his body to mine. "And why would you be poking me with a pencil in the first place?"

I laughed with him. "Just answer the question and you might get yours answered."

He sat up a little so he could look at me. "Well I would probably tackle you and 'punish' you properly." He winked at me pinched my back. I giggled very girlishly and kissed his bare chest. "Why with the weird question?"

I smiled up at him. "It's a game me and Lis play."

He nodded, "So how do you play?"

"Well you know the game would you rather?" he nodded, "Well it's like that and the truth part of truth or dare with a hint of just random questions."

He laughed once more. "Well this could be interesting." I smiled, that it would. "So would it be my turn?"

"Yes, yes it would be."

"Ok, how about if you were the last women on earth and you had to choose between Adrian and Christian to continue the race who would you choose?"

Toughy, "Probably Christian because our kids would be beautiful and sarcastic. You know me beautiful and Christian sarcastic." He laughed once more, he's doing that a lot to night but then again he's with me, and hey who wouldn't laugh in my presence?

"Nice, but anyone with you as a mother would be beautiful, inside and out." He leaned down and kissed my gently and then he kissed my forehead.

I started to get this icky feeling in my stomach, I almost instantly recognized as jealousy, and who it was over was shocking, Tasha. She could give him something he's always wanted and something I could never in a million years give him, a family of his own. I could give him my makeshift family of Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian, that's noting compared to what Tasha could give him or even what Lissa could give Christian.

Dimitri must have noticed, "Roza, what's wrong?" he gently rubbed my back in small circles.

"Nothing, just thinking?" any one knowing Dimitri would know that that answer would never do.

"Just thinking about Tasha … and Lissa and Christian." I laid my head down on his chest still thinking about this realization.

"No wonder you looked so unhappy, you were thinking about Tasha." I laughed a weird laugh. He sat up even more and pulled me up with him sitting on his lap, he tilted my head up so I had to look him in the eye. "Rose what's really wrong? Come on Roza, please."

I sighed, "Well I was just thinking about what Tasha could give you and what I can't." I pulled my head free and buried it in his chest.

He rested his chin on the top of my head, "Roza what on earth are yo … oh Roza I don't care that we can't have a family, as long as I have you I the happiest and the luckiest man on earth to have you in my arms and love me. Rose your all I want, all I'll I ever want forever and always."

I didn't relize how much I actually needed this reassurance. "Really? You really want me? And you do know that forever and always is a really long time." I kissed his chest again.

"I know it's a long time Rose but that's the whole point, I will want and love you until the end of time."

"Awwwwwwww, Dimitri, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said."

Just as we started back up for another round, when Lissa and Christian burst in. "Wooooh, Rose, Lissa told me you and Guardian Belikov had a thing I didn't actually belie her until now. I guess you really are the schools exclusive slutt." I just laughed at him and Lissa gasped and slapped his arm. Christian and I had talked about this before and it was a joke between us, Dimitri knew about it because he was there when it happened.

And right now he is trying to get Lissa to understand. "As much as I love this little get together I feel a little akward here so if you don't mind." I trailed off hoping Lissa would get the picture.

It took a minute, but when she got it she blushed a bright red, "Ya I guess you would be." She grabed Christian by the arm and pulled them out of the room slowly and shut the door. In their retreat i pretty sure they were running back to Lissa room to do God knows what. I smiled at Dimitri.

"Rose, we need to take a shower." He smiled at me.

I smiled back up at him, "I hope that shower is together."

He didn't answer me but pulled me twoard his bathroom and twoard the best shower of my life.

**Ta-da I haven't fallen off the face of the earth and if you review today please let me know what your favorite thing to do is or something interesting about you.**

**Rach aka DimikasRoza**


	9. Dimitri

**Ok just for all of you lovely people who read my writing I have written another chapter so hopefully you enjoy it!**

**~0o0~DPOV~0o0~**

I have got to say that the shower I just took was the absolutely best shower in my entire life. As Roza kept murmuring in her sleep about the best shower and Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri, it made me smile, even in her sleep I still had that affect on her.

Rose and I are laying in my bed right now, Rose is asleep and I'm laying here watching her sleep, thinking about the last few years of my life and how boring they were until a few months ago. Life was all dull and dragging sense my charge died, I forgot I was a 24 year old guy, who was once very much like Rose, in the player sense. But like Rose everyone had expanded on what actually happened.

Rose stirred in my arms and moaned, "Five more minutes."

"Now, now Roza why on earth would you want to sleep when you're in my presence?" I pulled her closer to me.

"No reason, hey what time is it anyways?" she asked leaning her head against my chest. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"It's around noon."

She sighed and kissed my shoulder. "12 more hours until I'm an adult."

I looked down at her. "Only 12 more hours?"

She nodded. "I really can't believe it. I mean it's something everyone dreams about their whole lives and now that it's here I really can't believe it was ever such a big deal." She looked up at me. "What's it like?"

I wasn't expecting that question, "Well it's like every other birthday, you expect to feel older but when it comes around you really don't fell any older. Even tho you sometimes you really think that now you'll be invincible your even more prone to get in trouble than before." She giggled at the end, I couldn't help but laugh with her. "Roza get some more sleep, you'll need it." She nodded and fell back asleep.

**Sorry it's so short, but it's a chapter. So if you review I would like to know what is your favorite book. Mine is The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen and Perfect Chemistry and Leaving Paradise by Simone Elkeles. Todoles DR.**


	10. It Was Only Once

**CHAPTER TEN MY PEOPLES! So who's excited that it's finally chapter ten? I know I am! Sorry it's taken so long to update, my parents don't approve and they say if I'm still living in their house that I have to follow their 'rules', so I must update in … (awesome Russian accent) secret. Any who's on ward with the story!**

**CHAPTER TEN: IT WAS ONLY ONCE! **

~o0o~RPOV~o0o~

Dimitri woke me up 2 hours later telling me that we needed to shower, and again the worlds best shower. Again Lissa had picked out my outfit. Today it was a deep purple dress that stoped mid-thigh and ruffled from my mid-stomach down. The top was fitted and the straps went up around my neck and tied.

I sighed, looking down at myseld in t he mirror. Dimitri gave me a funny look. "What's wrong Rose?"

I played with the dress, it really didn't make me look cheep it almost made me look like the Arabian Princess i always wanted to be. "I just don't see why Lissa keeps giving me all these. I mean what am i doing today that requires these dress? And those heals?' I pointed to the purple and silver heals, still in their box.

Dimitri kissed my temple, "Well my dear Roza, that's a surprise." That's when I noticed Dimitri's suit.

I leaned into him. "Well," I looked up at him, "Can I know where we're going?"

He smiled back down at me. "We're going somewhere for supper." He kissed me and then grabbed my shoes and walked towards his closet door, "Come on we have to meet someone soon."

I followed him out of the room and he sat down on his bed and patted the spot beside him. I sat down and he got sown with my shoes and started putting on my shoes.

I looked at him, "What are you doing?"

He just continued putting my shoes on me like Prince Charming did to Cinderella. When he finished he kissed both my ankles before answered me. "Nothing (Russian word for princess)." I must have looked confused. "It's the word for Cinderella."

Dimitri pulled up and into his arms. "You know you make me feel like a princess, you make me feel like I'm the greatest thing that has happened to you." I gave him a small kiss. "You make me fell special."

He pulled me tighter to him, "Roza you are a princess, you are most definitely the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and you are special, because no one eles can make me feel like what you make me feel. Love, passion, hope, safe, relived, you the one thing in this world that i would go threw hell and die repeatedly for. Your my everything." I'm pretty sure i was crying by the end. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Noting, on one has ever said that before. there's only one thing that would make me happier than I am now."

He gave me a knowing look. He pulled me by the hand to the door. It wasn't until we were in Lissa's hall that i realized Lissa had a part in whatever we were going to do. I pulled back on Dimitir's hand. He stopped and looked at me funny. I gave him my man-eater smile and told him my ingenious plan.

I walked closer to Lissa's room and hit the wall. "God Dimitri! Why can't you just drop it?" I yelled at him.

Dimitri smiled. "How can I Rose? He was all over you!" He yelled back just as loud.

"Hey, I'm sorry he just came onto me and trapped me! And it was only once! So just answer me this, why can't you let it go?" I was holding back a laugh.

`"Because Adrian was on you like you were a pool on a hot summer day!" Now it was Dimitir's turn not to laugh.

You could hear Lissa yelling at Adrian. I had one more person to drag into this. "Yea well Christian said he'd set Adrian on fire if he didn't" Now Lissa was yelling at both of the clueless boys/ I picked up a picture frame and weighed it in my hands.

"God Rose that's not an excuse, you stronger than him!" His voice came out cold.

I let out a frustrated scream. "Dimitri." I said threw clenched teeth. "You're being such and ass!" I mouthed 'duck' at him and threw the frame at the wall as Lissa, Adrian and Christain came out.

"Rose!" Screamed Lissa. "Don't hurt him, you'll ruin your dress."

I looked at Dimitri and we both burst out laughing. They all stood there like rocks.

Christian looked at me like I had three heads. "You guys were faking it?"

I looked up at him from my position on the floor, Dimitri's head was on my lap so he would stop hitting it on the floor. "Hey you're not slow to day fire boy!"

That sent everyone into a laughing fit. They all ended up on the floor, except for Lissa, who was screaming at us. "The clothes, the clothes! My Cod, it took me forever to pick them out. Do you have any idea long it takes to have things custom made?!"

We started to slowly make our way off the floor. "Liss!" She glared at me but it softened when I gave her my vulnerable face.

She moved over to me, "Yea Rose?'' She asked softly.

I smiled at her weakly, "Why are all our clothes custom made?"

And you wanna know what she did? She smacked me, not hard and not on my face but on my shoulder! I fell back onto the floor and yelled!

"My arm, my arm! Dimitri!" I looked over to see Dimitri coming towards me, laughing but he picked me up.

"Aw, what's wrong Rosy?" He said in a fake sympathy voice.

I pointed a shaky finger at Lissa. "Lissy hit me and it hurts. I think she dislocated it! Just because I asked a question! Damn you Liss, damn you, damn you, damn you!"

Lissa shot up, almost hitting Christian, who had a camera, recording it all. "Well that stupid question hurt my feelings!" She crossed her arms. "So you know what Rose? Suck it and go to hell, just go to he-"By this time I started making out with Dimitri? "Rose are you evening listening to me?" She must have had her back to me, I quietly moaned out Dimitri's name. "Damnit Rose, I was talking to you and you start sucking face with Dimitri!" Dimitri's hand started to go up my dress. "Rose if you want people to watch you go at it like rabbits then you should record it. When we want a live, free porn show we'll let you know, so get your tongue out of his throat!"

I pulled away and looked at Liss. "How do you know we don't record it?"

Lissa paled, Christian laughed along with Eddie and guess who responded, of course dear Adrian. "That's just down right kinky and one hell of a turn on."

I laughed his words matched what his body was telling me.

I nodded at him. "Yea, I know." I think we all know Adrian." He looked down and blushed. "Well Adrian, I think you might need to go relieve yourself."

He just smirked at me. Lissa's voice startled me. _No wonder he's so strong!_

We both burst out laughing. Lissa looped her arm though mine. "Let's get going."

We made our way down to the lobby, only to have the form assistant shoot us dirty looks. Dimitri took my hand and swung it back and forth. We walked slowly to the parking lot, playing truth or dare, but ended up being just truth because we didn't have time for dares.

We finally made it down to the lot only to see… my parents? And someone who looked like a girl form of Dimitri. I don't know why but I had the urge to hug my parents, so I ran up to them and threw my arms around them. I guess I missed them more than I thought.

The girl ran up to Dimitri and hugged him. He hugged her back and started talking in Russian. The pieces soon clicked together, she was one of Dimitri's many sisters. He finally released the girl and she turned around and smiled sticking her hand out for me.

"Hello Rose, I'm Viktoria, Dimika's sister." I nodded and grabbed her hand pulling her into a hug.

"Welcome to the family." I told her and introduced her to everyone.

Not long after that we all headed off to where ever we were going, still playing truth. We were almost done and it was Adrian's turn. He turned to Dimitri, great this wouldn't be good.

"Dimitri is it true that Rose tends to be a screamer?" Adrian smirked, but started frowning when me and Dimitri and I both looked at each other and smirked.

"Well it's all depending on where it is. If you're referring to shower, then yes, yes she is a screamer, but in the bed not so much, although sometimes in the living room she can get a little out of control."

Adrian looked down and laughed, Lissa and Christian looked like they wanted to jump each other. My mom and dad looked like their thoughts were on the same lines as Lissa and Christian's and poor Viktoria looked like she wanted to puke her guts up.

"Well." Viktoria said. "You could cut the lustful tension in the air with a spoon so how about some music?"

I pumped my fist in the air. "Hellz yea baby! What do we have Cobra Starship, Nickelback, Saving Able? Maybe even Lady Gaga or Beyonce?"

Lissa started looking threw our iPods and nodded. She plugged it and Hot Mess by Cobra Starship came on and we partied until we came to a stop in front of a very fancy restaurant. Everyone turned and looked at me and shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!"

**Yea! It's finally done! Again I give my apologies for not updating sooner. I blame robotics! Any who's ideas are always welcome and today let me know how you try to flirt with the guy you like. Viktoria and someone may have a little action later on ;).**


	11. Roza Say Something

**Hello people of the world! Its chapter eleven time. Spring break is over and I have a month of torture and word within the word! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, our Robotics team went to a second regional and placed second against an alliance that had a team from Brazil and they were awesome. Also I've had a lot of Color Guard try outs to attend to. Any ways on to the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: Roza Say Something.**

**~o0o~RPOV~o0o~**

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!"_

I just stood there, shocked, thinking, what the hell is happening? Lissa grabbed my arm and shook it. "Rose, say something. Do you like it?"

It took me a minute to process everything that just happened. I nodded slowly taking everyone in. Anyone of any importance to me was here. Adrian, Eddie, Christian and Mia, my friends Alberta, who stood in as my motherly figure, my mom and dad, some of my teachers that I had threw out the years, people like Stan, from the looks of it Dimitri's family, and my two life lines, that I would have no idea what to do if I lost them, Lissa and Dimitri.

I turned to Lissa. "I thought that you weren't going to do anything big for my birthday? This seams kinda big." I nudged her with my shoulder.

She blushed. "Well, you do so much for all of us, especially me. You're willing to lay down your life, and your sanity just to make sure I'm happy and safe. You deserve so much more than this, so be thankful that this is all I did."

"Lis, I really don't I would do that no matter what we were going to be doing, you're my best friend, that's what we do for each other." I pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, by the way everyone knows about you and Dimitri, so you two can be a couple." She whispered into my ear.

"Thanks Lis." I gave her a squeeze.

"Ok, ok, Rose, can't breathe anymore."

I let her go. "That was the whole point." I gave her a cheeky grin.

She just rolled her eyes at me. Dimitri came over and took my hand and led me over to where he was with the people that look like him and his sister was standing.

"Rose, this is my family." He pointed to a very motherly looking lady. "That's my mother, Olena." He pointed where two girls I didn't know where talking to each other. One had a little boy and a baby girl with her, the other was pregnant. "The one who's pregnant is Sonya, and the one with the kids is Karolina. Her sons name is Paul and her daughters name is Anya. And you already know Viktoria."

They all came over and hugged me. Olena was the last to hug me, "Happy birthday Rose, and welcome to the family. Dimika never seams to be able to stop talking about you; you really are his whole world." She whispered to me.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you, it's nice to hear that. And thank you for accepting me into your family."

She gave me one last squeeze before she let me go. She smiled at me then went to talk to Lissa. Dimitri was talking to the waitress, who was leading up to our seats. I walked over to Dimitri, so I knew I would get a seat by him. He looked down at me and took my hand in his.

He started swinging our hands back and forth. "So, when do you want part one of your birthday presents, before or after dinner?"

I looked up at him and smiled my man-eater smile. "Before of course, you know me Comrade, I just can't wait for surprises." I winked at him.

He nodded, slowly, might I add. "Ok, after we get our drinks ordered I'll give it to you."

I did a little happy dance, and leaned up, kissing him.

"Buffy, save it for later!" Christian yelled.

"I wish I could Sparky but I just can't seam to control myself, but I know you know what that's like. Cause you and Liss can't keep your hands off each other for one night!" I yelled right back at him.

Christians face turned red and Lissa shot me a nasty look. They both sat down at the table, which was huge in as secluded area, so we could all talk and not bother someone else.

The waitress came by asking for what we wanted to drink, Dimitri ordered for everyone. He ordered red wine for everyone except Paul; he got him a Jones Red Cream soda. Once the waitress left I practically jumped Dimitri for my birthday present, he just laughed at me and stood up, getting everyone's attention.

"We all know why we're here tonight, to celebrate Roses birthday. I'm sorry to tell you this Rose but everyone but you know what your birthday present is, because I wanted to make sure they were all ok with it."

I laughed at him. "Why would they need to be ok with my birthday present?"

He smiled at me. "You'll see. Ok Rose here goes nothing." He got down on one knee.

I gasped, and smiled, "Dimitri." I breathed.

He shook his head at me, as if he was telling me not to interrupt. He took a deep breath. "Roza, you're everything I want, everything I need, everything I am. You're my forbidden fruit, the thing I want the most but can't have, yet some how you're mine and I yours. You have me wrapped around your finger. I promise to love you with everything in me. Where you go I go, when you fall I'm right there next to you, when you call I'm already running to you with open arms that never close. Roza would you give me the honor of being my wife?"

I was in shock, did he really just propose? I started screaming yes! Dimitri was giving me a worried look. "Roza please, say something, anything." Apparently I was screaming in my head.

I nodded, "Yes," I whispered to him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, Dimitri, yes!" I said louder.

Everyone started clapping, while Dimitri pulled out an orange and red rose from the inside of his coat. He handed me the rose, I grabbed it and smelled it, it smell just like a rose except that it had a little bit of Dimitri on it. It took me a moment to realize that there was something cold on the rose. I lifted the rose only to see the engament ring on it.

It had 9 stones; there is one in the center and two accents on the sides. Three small stones on each side and then it's engraved with roses and leafs. In other words it was perfect. Dimitri took it of the rose, took my hand and placed it on my ring finger on my left hand. I smiled down at him; he smiled back up at and kissed my hand, then stood up and kissed me.

"Happy birthday my Roza, did you enjoy your gift?" Dimitri whispered against my lips.

"Yes, I did very much Mr. Belikov. But I do remember you saying something about a part two to this gift and I was wondering what that would be."

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to wait until we get back to the school, but I can guarantee that you won't be leaving my room for quite some time." He gave me a wicked smile that left me breathless.

"Well I think that we'll just have to see who's more worn out later now won't we?"

"Indeed we will, now let's sit down and order our food, I for one am hungry."

**Ta da! The proposal is done and they're getting married! Who's excited, cause I am.**

**DimikasRoza**


	12. The All Knowing Rose

**Onwards with the story.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE ALL KNOWING ROSE**

**~o0o~RPOV~o0o~**

I couldn't help but stare at Dimitri the whole way through supper. My mind kept going through all the possible things he could do to me, but for my birthday I wanted nothing more than to…

"Rose? Are you ok, you seem a little out of it?" Lissa asked.

I gave her a side long glance. "Yeah, just fine. I just have something on my mind." Dimitri gave me a smirk and I winked back at him. Christian gag at us, and I mean actually gagged.

Lissa smiled, "Well what has you so out in Rose world?"

I shook my head. "I guess you normal people would call it revenge. Me? I call it payback." I wiped out my evil grin.

"So how are you going to get this 'payback' you speak so fondly of?" Christian asked.

"As you all know I have a little somethin' against a lot of the Trojan kids and they all know it, so my plan is to make their time here a living hell."

My mom shook her head. "How exactly do you plan on doing this, Rose?"

"Just like everything else she does, she'll wing it." Lissa knew me so well.

"Do you have anything planed yet?" Dimitri finally got into the conversation.

"My first tactic is to make all the novices paranoid." Dimitri opened his mouth. "Before you say anything my plan it to have some of their newer novices go against them and help us. I'm pretty sure that Jace and Alec will help us and I bet some others can."

Dimitri smiled at me. "So how are we going to make them paranoid?"

I bit my lip. "You see that's where I fell flat. I need some more ideas, because my ideas have to come later, I need ideas to ease into it. So anyone that has an idea speak now or I'll beat it out of you sometime."

Eddie's eyes lit up. "Hey Rose, remember that time in eighth grade at Halloween when you freaked out everyone at the dance with the whole ghost thing? What if you replicated something like that, I bet we could get some Guardians in on it. You do have connections." He winked at me, and I kicked him in the shins. "Hey it would help a ton and would be even better."

He had a point. I looked up at Dimitri. He sighed, "I suppose that I can help, and if you're really nice I'll even get a few more Guardians in on it."

I gave him a kiss, "You're the bestest Comrade!"

Lissa's face lit up. "Oh my God, Rose we have to start planning immediately!" Then she looked at Dimitri, "Sorry, you're just gunna have to give her up tonight. You can start talking to the other Guardians tonight."

Dimitri did that cool eyebrow thing, "Really?"

Lissa just nodded her head and stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone just stared at her. She looked offended. "What? He's going to marry my best friend; he's going to be family soon so might as well start treating him like it now." She just shrugged her shoulders.

I just shrugged at her. "It's true. But that's beside the point, we need to start planning idea's. Now the first thing on the agenda is getting a dance or a festival of some kind, just something that will have everyone there. Oh! And we need to make it seam like the whole campus is hunted." I stopped to breath.

"Oh my God! We could make it like that hunted house we went to in Portland!" Lissa screeched.

"Yeah, and it can have that one thing... ah what was it?" I beat my hand against my head. "It'll come later, but it can't be a hunted house. Yeah I know it should be more like a ca-wink-i-dink that something horrible happened while they're all there in one spot."

Dimitri rubbed my back soothingly. "What if it was a meeting for all seniors. I more than guarantee that there are more than one person here that you would love to scare."

I swear you could hear the gears in Lissa's brain click. "Ok, I need paper, oh, and a pen! Ok we could have a huge re-make of Vegas. Yes, yes, yes! I can see it, it's all coming together!" She squeezed my arm. "Oh my God Rose! This is perfect for me and you! I get to plan an awesome party and you get to scar people for life!' Lissa made a squeaking noise and started to ramble on to herself.

And that was how dinner finished out. When we got back to the academy Lissa pulled me towards Kirova's office.

"Rose I made us an appointment with Kirova so we can make sure we get our party when we want it." She winked at me.

Lissa just walked right in to her office, Kirova looked rather shocked. "Miss, Dragomir, what can I do for you today?"

"You see Rose and I would like to have a little get together."

"Lissa I cannot believe you did that!" I laughed at my best friend.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "You did nothing to stop me. And we got our 'small get together.' This is going to be so much fun! "

"Chill Liss, it's like you've never done anything against the rules."

"I haven't done anything against the rules before. You know that."

"You're such a liar. I know what you did last night, and come to think of it almost every night before that too." I gave her a knowing look.

"My dearest Rose I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about." She gave me the most innocent look in the world, well at least the most innocent look a high school student could give.

"Don't try and pull that on me, thirteen years together and that doesn't affect me anymore. Plus I know all about the horrifying events that go on between you and Sparky." I gave her an omniscient look.

She turned bright red and slapped my arm. "Rose! I can't believe you know about that! How do you about that?"

I put my arm around her shoulders. "Poor not so innocent Lissa, I, the great Rose, know all and everything. There is just no way around it."

Lissa smiled and started to say something but Christian interrupted. "Why must you make your self seam smarter than you really are?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure, why do you do it?"

"I do it because it's fun and great exercise." Adrian commented walking up to us.

"Do you just wait for the best wrong time to walk into a conversation?''

"I do what I can Little Dhampir."

"And what can you do Mr. Ivashkov?" Dimitri walked right in too, along with Eddie.

I burst out laughing, getting many funny looks from my friends.

"She's officially gone insane." Christian said.

"No, think about it. Everyone's here, our one big family." I said defending myself.

"You know you are right. We've all been through a lot together." Adrian said.

"Aw Adrian, who knew you could be deep." I cooed at him.

"Right deep if that's what you want to call it." Eddie smirked.

I just shook my head and headed towards the commons.

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long, band season was hectic and then winter guard tryouts, but I'm back and on my game!**


	13. Pineapple

**It's been some time, hasn't it? Summer has just began and I have my own laptop so hopefully it can be a good summer. Anyways, I was hoping that I might be able to find a Beta to help me keep on track and make better chapters.**

**Chapter 13 Pineapple**

**~o0o~RPOV~O0O~**

As I began to walk towards the commons Dimitri's arm wrapped around my waist. "I don't think so Rose. You have a meeting that you have to attend to." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I like this playful Dimitri, I wonder what else new Dimitri likes to… wiggle.

"Does this meeting include wrestling in a lack of clothing?" I flashed my man-eating smile.

Dimitri got a dangerous glint in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. "I suppose that you have a time you can squeeze me in?" I giggled at his immaturity. "I will take that as a yes."

"Okay, okay, okay, that is more than I needed to know. I don't want to see what mommy and daddy do in their free time." Lissa screeched, pushing us apart.

"Mommy and Daddy? What's that all about?" Adrian looked completely confused, well that made two of us.

"Don't you see! Rose said we're one big family so I have assigned rules and roles!" Lissa was about to bounce to the moon. Christian gave me a look that said, what-the-hell-did-you-give-her, I just shrugged my shoulders. "Let's go to Adrian's room! I ordered pizza and everything, let's go, let's go, lets go!" She grabbed Christian and Eddies arms and pulled them towards Adrian's room. We followed behind them laughing as little Lissa pulled two boys at least three times stronger than her. When we arrived at Adrian's room Lissa started to play the air drums.

"Seriously what did you give to Lissa?" Christian asked, looking pointedly at me.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Hey, don't blame the beautiful! I bet Adrian slipped her something, he's the one with all the alcohol. Or she ate a lot of pineapple, you should have seen her the last time she ate the whole pineapple, she jumped off my bed and ran to the closet and started searching for rope, when I asked why, she said she was going to bungee jump to Pluto to save it from NASA."

Christian looked down. "How much does it take to get her like this?"

I thwapped him on the head. "You idiot! Any is too much." Lissa started laughing and pulled us into Adrian's room, which, for someone who is drunk all the time, was surprisingly clean.

"Sit down dear family, the pizza shall be here shortly." I sat down in an arm chair, apparently Lissa had other ideas. "No! Mommy and Daddy have to sit together." She pushed me onto Dimitri, honestly I had no problem with this. "And brothers have to sit next to each other." She forced Eddie and Christian into the love seat. "The drunken Uncle has to sit by himself as part of his temptation resistance that his psychologist has him on. And the sister has to sit with her boyfriend." She plopped down on Christian's lap.

"Wait a minute, if you and Christian are dating doesn't that make that insest?" Adrian pouted, probably from being told he was seeing a psychologist.

"Pssh, no." Lissa waved her hand at him as if he was a moron, which he is. "I'm adopted, obviously. Do I look like my siblings? I think not! Eddie and Christian both have dark hair and Eddie has brown eyes like our parents and Mommy's Daddy's uncle has blue eyes, so it runs in the family." There was a knock on the door. "Uncle Ady get it, I put the pizza in your name."

Adrian groaned, "How long does it take for it to wear off?"

I just laughed, "She'll be normal when she get some pizza in her."

Christian leaned back on the couch. "Thank God! I'm already tired of having Rose as my mom. She's not fit to be a mother to teenagers, she doesn't do anything interesting!" Oh, is that how he feels? Well then I guess I'll just have to be more interesting.

I smiled at Christian and then turned around so I was straddling Dimitri, I gave him a wink then proceeded to make-out with him.

"Gross! I don't want to see that before I eat." He whined.

Eddie started to play along. He leaned over to Christian and loudly whispered, "Why are Mommy and Daddy eating each others faces? I'm scared!"

Lissa begins to cry and yelled, "I don't want Mommy and Daddy to die! They're not breathing!"

"I leave the room for a minute and this is what happens? I shouldn't leave you alone with your own children every again. If this is how you act at other people's houses then how do you act at your own?" Adrian exclaimed.

Eddie took a serious tone. "It's much worse at home, clothes start to come off."

Someone else walked into the room because Lissa ran yelling, "Grandma! Grandpa!"

Dimitri and I stopped kissing to find my parents, with shocked expressions and our 'children' wrapped around them. This is going to be interesting.

"Mom, Old Man, how's it going? I see you our kids." I gave them a sheepish smile.

Abe shook his head and smiled. My mom on the other hand looked confused. "Why are they handing onto us?"

"Why don't you have a seat and we'll explain everything." Dimitri spoke in a calm voice and lifted me off his lap. He untangled the 'kids' from my parents legs, leading them to the couch.

Adrian passed out pizza to everyone as Dimitri began to explain, which took longer than it should have because their 'grandkids' keep asking questions. They are taking this way to serious. Lissa eventually calmed down enough to come up with another crazy idea.

"We should make this a contest! Who ever plays their part the best wins one thing of their choosing!" Everyone but my mom nodded.

"Princess, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Of course it is Grandma! It's going to be so much fun!"

She sighed in defeat, looks like we have one epic contest that I'm going to dominate!


	14. Bedtime

**You guys are fan-freaking-tastic! Still looking for a Beta :)**

**Chapter 14 Bedtime **

* * *

~o0o~RPOV~o0o~

"Okay so we will begin 'family day' tomorrow, no scratch that were starting now, because, kiddies, it's bedtime!" I grinned at my 'children'.

Lissa just looked sad and went over to her 'grandparents' and hugged them goodbye. "Bye Grams, bye Gramps. I'll see you in the morning at breakfast with Mommy and Daddy!" she stood back and looked at Christian and Eddie expectantly.

Christian looked at me. "Mom, how old am I?" I squinted at him, well might as well get a laugh out of this.

"Oh, sweetheart, remember you and dearest Eddie had your eighth birthday just the other day, that's why Grams and Gramps are here and sadly enough Uncle Adrian won't be leaving this time." I told him a voice that a _real_ mother would talk to her _real_ eight year old son in.

Christian pouted and skulled over to my parents. "Bye Grandma, bye Grandpa. I hope you have a peaceful sleep, unlike the ones I normally have. There is normally a lot of banging and weird noises, and what I think is a lot of Russian words, but hey I'm just eight, how would I possibly know what's could be going on in there?"

My mom looked at Christian and then to me. "Well Rose it looks as if you have a child genius on your hands. He speaks so well for one of only eight and he uses such big words." She looks back at Christian and ruffles his hair. "Honey I think you are just imagining the noises, maybe it was a bad dream."

Christian just shakes his head. Eddie steeps up and says his goodbyes. "He's not imagining them, I hear them too. Me and Chrissie share a room and Mommy and Daddy's room is right next to it and all those strange noises come from their room. I'm not sure what it is, they might be playing games or something. Any ways bye Grams, bye Pops." Abe glared at Eddie, I take it he doesn't like being called pops.

I hugged my parents goodbye, Dimitri just shook their hands, huh, must not like hearing his 'kids' talk about our sex life.

"Come on kiddies, time to go to bed." I ushered them into the hallway and grabbed hold of Eddie and Christians hands. "Hold hands while crossing the quad. Don't want anyone to get hurt by the big kids, no do we?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Daddy can I hold your hand?" Lissa asked in a little girl voice that sounded freakishly real.

"Sure sweetheart, we don't want our princess to be hurt now do we?" Lissa shook her head and giggled.

"Daddy?" Lissa began. Dimitri turned his head towards her. "How old am I? Am I the same age as Chrissie and Ed?"

Dimitri looked at me, I shrugged, I really didn't care right then all I cared about was that Christian was trying to get way. "Yes, princess you are the same age as your brothers." He looked at Christian and then around him. It was almost curfew so there were many student out and about trying to get back before getting in trouble. "Christian!" He barked out, causing most people to stop and stare, hoping for something to go down.

Christian stopped dead in his track. He turned around just enough to see Dimitri. "Yes, Daddy?" He squeaked out trying to hide into my side.

"What on earth are you trying to do, take your mothers' arm off?" Dimitri just stared at him, waiting for an answer. Christian shook his head, now trying to hide behind Eddie. "Well then, what where you trying to do?"

Christian looked around, sure enough we had everyone's attention. "I was trying to get away from the big kids. They scare me." He whispered the last part.

Eddie looked at him in a pitiful manor. He wiggled his hand out of my grasp and went to hug his new brother. "It's alright Chrissie, the big kids aren't that bad, see I can beat most of them up!" He walked up to where Jesse was standing and punched him in the nuts. "Perfect height and everything!" So for the next few minutes Christian and Eddie beat up Jesse while Lissa kept asking Dimitri what the words that Jesse was crying meant. I figured it was a good time to intervene now.

"Christian, Eddie!" I yelled getting their attention. "Don't touch dirty whores!" They both looked at Jesse in fake disgust and slowly backed up to me, taking my hands and pulled me to my dorm.

I looked at Eddie. "Why are we at my room, honey?"

He smirked at me. "I thought families slept together."

Christian and Lissa voiced that they think the same thing. So I opened the door and let the 'kids' in and somehow their things were magically there.

"I call bed!" Cried Christian.

I shut the door. "I think not, you call blue sleeping bag, Chrissie." I pushed him off the bed in a not so motherly way. Dimitri shot me a look; I guess he really wanted to win.

He got on the floor and helped the 'kids' get their beds ready, I can already tell that Lissa is going to play up the 'Daddy's little girl' thing. He tucked each one in and smiled down at them. I gave them each a kiss good night, which, I might add, Christian wiped off viciously.

"Be good, mommy and daddy are going to change into their pj's." I grabbed mine off the bed and pulled Dimitri behind me to the bathroom, which was thankfully empty. I'm positive I heard a 'sure they are' from a certain fire head.

When we got back to the room Lissa was in her sleeping bag still, looking frightened at the sight before her. Eddie and Christian started wrestling on the floor. Dimitri cleared his throat and the boys stopped immediately. They looked like they were going to pee their pants.

"Bed, now." He pointed to their sleeping bags, which were on either side of Lissa.

They both muttered a sorry and pulled their sleeping bags over their head. Dimitri had just climbed into bed and patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down. Damn tomorrow was going to be a long day, hell tonight seamed to drag on.

"Does anyone need anything before bed?" I asked, regretting the words as they left my mouth.

All three shot up with complaints of, 'I'm thirsty' and 'I have to pee". Well guess what? Though luck, get the hell back in those bags, but no being a mom, even for pretend, you have to make sure no one pees the bed, or uh, floor… Here we go.

Dimitri stood up sensing my dis-want. "I've go it."

Lissa cheered and screamed, "Yeah, Daddy!"

But Eddie wanted his mommy, so we took a family trip to the bathroom. It was interesting to say the least. Lissa got scared because the toilets were automatic and flushed before she sat down. She started crying about how she was scared and wanted her daddy so Dimitri had to hold her hand while she went.

Eddie and Christian on the other hand, had too much fun in there. They decided to have a toilet water and toilet paper fight. There was soaking wet tissue all over the floor. I, being the mean mom I am, made them clean it up.

"But Mommy, it's all wet! It's like someone already used it!" Eddie whined.

"Well you should have thought of that before you started throwing tissue and water at each other." We finally made it back to the room 30 minutes later. Personally that took more out of me than training. We re-tucked everyone in and even told them a story about how leprechauns were actually evil if you didn't find the pot of gold at the end of their rainbows. Christian began to freak out because he had never seen a real rainbow, and he thought that they were going to come for him and drag him to their leader as a sacrifice for a poster of Johnny Depp, magic waterpillel seeds and front row Lady GaGa tickets.

When I asked him what a waterpillel seed was he gave a frustrated scream like noise. "Duh, Mommy, geeze you of all people should know that _regular_ waterpillel seeds will kill you because they bread zombies. But _magic_ waterrpillel seeds are a delicious fruit that taste like mango and watermelon."

Then Lissa began to freak out because she's scared of zombies. She jumped into Dimitri's arms crying about how she liked her brain and didn't want it to be eaten. So Dimitri rocked her to sleep, which surprisingly didn't take longer than ten minutes.

Around two hours after we got to my room Dimitri and I finally got to get to bed. I cuddled up into Dimitri and said. "We're never have kids."

He kissed my forehead and laughed. "Our kids would never be like this." And I drifted off into peaceful oblivion, at least until I was being shaken awake by Christian.

* * *

** Dun dun dun daaaaaaaa... what does the eight year old version on 'Chrissie' need his 'mommy' for in the middle of the night? Or is it the morning? The world may never know. **


	15. Uncle Addi

**So yeah… about that… I'll try not to let it happen again. Pinky promise. **

**Chapter 15 Uncle Addi**

*~o0o~*RPOV*~o0o~*

I stared up at Christian through my hair. "What do you need Christian? You can go to the bathroom by yourself in the night."

He looked like he was about to cry. What did this boy want that bad, he was really playing it up. "I had a bad dream and wanted to know if I could sleep with you and Daddy."

I sighed looking around the bed, it was a queen size, somehow Dimitri was able to get me an upgrade, personally I had no problem with it. "I suppose."

I pushed Dimitri over so Christian could have room. Dimitri shot up, his hair flying in every which way, making him look like a sleepy lion. He looked at Christian then back at me, I gave him another shove. He moved this time, and Christian, being Christian, hopped into the space Dimitri had just made for me.

"Thanks Mommy, Daddy. " With that he fell asleep. Sleep was not peaceful however, Christian soon began to deliver a series of kicks that would have made my instructor proud.

I looked at Dimitri. "This is never happening again. You know how I am when I don't get my sleep. Now someone has to pay, the question is, you or him?" Dimitri got a panicked look on his face and over enthusiastically pointed at Christian. "That's what I thought." With that I jumped over Christian, onto Dimitri, and pushed Christian off the bed, causing him to fall on top of Eddie.

Eddie was quick to respond but his attempts failed because when Christian's fat ass landed on top of him he became trapped inside his sleeping bag. He began to give out girlish screams about not enough air.

Eddies screams woke up Lisa, who jumped into Dimitri's arms crying. "Daddy save me! The boys are going to get me!" It truly surprised me that no one came to check what all the commotion was about.

Eddie, who had finally freed his arm from the sleeping bad, began beating Christian. "God Christian get your fat ass off me!" Christian, however, managed to fall back asleep in the short amount of time he crushed Eddie.

Dimitri glared at Eddie. "Young man," Dimitri boomed, effectively waking up Flame-boy, who began to cower at the sound of his voice. "Where in the hell did you learn that kind of language?"

Eddie pointed towards me. "From Mommy, who else?"

Dimitri sighed. "I'll take care of that later, when we're alone." He gave me a wink. "Now everyone back to their sleeping bags. No more interruptions for the rest of the night." He re-tucked everyone back into their sleeping bags. "Good night and sleep tight. I'm serious no one gets out of their sleeping bag." He gave each one a look before climbing back into bed with me. I could really get use to him sleeping here.

I woke up, from what seemed to be the shortest sleep of my life, to silence. My first thoughts were of a nice morning of Dimitri time, then immediately began to worry because I had three hyper teenagers on my hands acting as children, and there wasn't a sound to be heard. My eyes shot open to find those said 'children' sound asleep all spooning each other. Creepy.

I sighed in content. "Dimitri." I whispered, making sure I didn't wake the sleeping monsters.

He pulled closer and buried his head into my neck. "Five more minutes, Roza."

"Come on Dimitri, we could have some alone time. Our 'children' are still asleep." I nudged him with my shoulder.

He kissed my neck. "I like the sound of that."

He went to kiss me when Eddie jumped up suddenly from between Lissa and Christian. "Christian! That was the most repulsive thing I have ever felt in my life!"

Christian groaned and looked around, blushing. "Don't judge man, it's not like Liss didn't feel anything."

Lissa suddenly sat up. "He's right Eddie, I just thought it was your knee at first, then you two started talking."

They had moved into a circle and sat staring at each other, frowning. Christian slowly raised his hand to Eddie's face, he caressed his cheek for a moment then slapped him. Eddie took no time to respond, he smacked Christian. Christian smacked him back, they repeated this motion for a few minutes.

"Do you think we should intervene?" Dimitri asked as we sat up.

"No, let Eddie get a few more hits on him. He needs to learn to man up." I leaned back into the warmth of him.

Lissa looked to us then the boys, then back again. She frowned the tackled both boys and punched them both. "Stop fighting!" She screamed and sat back down on her sleeping bag.

Eddie and Christian sat up dumbfounded that sweet little Lissa had just gone all football player on them. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bag." Eddie said, which earned him another hit.

Breakfast was just as bad, if not worse than last night. First Christian wanted Fruit Loops, which made Lissa cry, then he got a marshmallow from his Lucky Charms stuck in her hair, which also caused her to cry, then Eddie spilled his juice onto her lap. The boys kept giving each other secretive glances, which after the spilling of juice; I came to realize that they had teamed up against Lissa for hurting them earlier. Being the smart girl she is, she spit in their food when they left to get napkins, telling them afterwards that she had done it.

My parents choose that moment to enter the cafeteria, walking into a scene of Christian and Eddies faces scrunched up as they curled themselves into the fetal position. My mom began to 'yell' at me for not taking good care of her grandchildren, making a bigger than necessary scene, looks like someone's in the game now. She made them hold hands and escorted them to class, telling them she would pick them up after class to make sure they got to all of their classes. Dimitri, my dad and I got a good laugh out of that, until she made us join.

After classes that day Adrian has scheduled 'family fun with Uncle Addi'. Which was basically his way of torturing us all until we had no will left to live, or something like that…

"Ok, now that everyone's here," He shot a look at me. "We can begin Family Fun. The first even requires each person to pick a partner. After you pick your partner you must make up some kind of language to communicate with, you will only have 30 seconds. After you develop your language you will have to come up with a saying of phrase to relay to the rest of the group. Get it, got it, good. Your time begins," he waited a few seconds. "NOW!"

I quickly grabbed Dimitri. "Do you have any idea how to do this?" he nodded. "Well get on it!"

"You have fifteen seconds left!" Adrian shouted, startling everyone. Dimitri just smiled and stared at me while I frantically look around. "Five seconds!"

"Dimitri! We're going to _lose_!" he just kept smiling.

"Times up! Everyone will now gather in a line, standing across from your partner. We'll go down the line and when it is your turn we will watch as you fail." He snickered. "Christian, Eddie, you're up first."

We all turn to stare at Christian as he begins to kick and make ninja noises. Eddie watched him carefully, his eyes went wide as he pulled a pelvic thrust and did a solider salute.

Eddie turned bright red. "Uh, I think he said that he wants to watch Rose and Dimitri get down…" he just trailed off at the end, staring into the forest.

Christian immediately turned red. "No! That is most definitely not what I said. I said I wanted to learn combat like the Guardians who train like soldiers! God Eddie how did you get Rose and Dimitri getting down out of that?"

"I… uh… yeah. Lissa, Adrian, why don't you show us what you have?" he quickly changed the subject.

Lissa giggled as she began to do a spin, then she leaped down into a deep crouch, I think she was trying to do ballet. She then made a biting gesture and began to run around in a circle, flailing her arms about. Then she fell to the floor and made a choking noise, that lead me to believe she was dying.

Adrian smiled. "It's obvious that in the Nutcracker ballet the lead girl goes made and dies of unknown causes."

Lissa frowns and smacks him. "No you idiot! The Nutcracker comes to life and kills all of the dancers in the production! All that vodka has gone to your head!"

He mumbles something none of us can hear. "Rose, Dimitri, your turn."

I look at Dimitri nervously and was taken by surprise when he caught me in an earth-shattering kiss. He held me for several seconds after. "He says that he loves me and he's never letting me go." Lissa made cooing noises at us.

"Dimitri, is that what you said?" she asked him.

"Most definitely what I said." He kissed me once more.

Adrian growled. "I guess they're the winner. Hip hip hooray." He wiggled his hands above his head in a way that made me sure he was definitely not happy about losing.

Lissa suddenly turned on her oh so innocent face and turned to Adrian. "Now what Uncle Addi?"

He looked around, baffled. "Well… we could… you know…that thing…"

"What's going on out here Adrian?" we all turned in shock to our newest member of our group. She frowned. "I'm waiting, Adrian."

"We're playing a game, Auntie."

**Dun dun dun duunnnnnnnnn!**


End file.
